


Is Kageyama Gay or European?

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: An afternoon practice in mid summer involved a lot of sweating, gasping, breaks from volleyball to drink some water, and shirtless guys. It was not anything weird. What was not so usual was what much of a big deal some people made of it.





	Is Kageyama Gay or European?

An afternoon practice in mid summer involved a lot of sweating, gasping, breaks from volleyball to drink some water, and, as it was still hard for Yachi to look at, shirtless guys. It was not anything weird. A pretty normal thing that teenagers sweat a lot and when you play sport in summer, you just get overly hot and so it was normal to see a lot of hot well-built guys running over the gym everyday. What was not so usual was what much of a big deal some people made of it. And it was not only about Yachi.

 

And Kageyama, stripping down his t-shirt over his head, could not expect anything could go wrong just because he’s feeling a little too hot. He was wrong.

 

„There, right there!“ Hinata yelled over the gym, catching Kageyama’s attention. The taller boy looked over the shoulder and then turned around completely when he saw Hinata’s evil smirk. But before he could say anything, ask what’s happening or shut his teammate up, Hinata continued, putting a hand to his chin, like he was pretending to be surprised. „Look at that tan, well tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he’s in.“

 

He heard Nishinoya scream and then he could see him emerging from the corner of his vision, dashing to Hinata in the speed of light, joining in the same surprised and weirdly admiring tone, clinging Hinata around the shoulders. Kageyama clicked his tongue at the sight, but he had no time to be angry, because the older teen joined Hinata in whatever evil plan they had.

 

„Look at that slightly stubbly chin,” he chuckled and widened his eyes on purpose, “oh please he's gay, totally gay.” He voiced the last words visibly louder and put the emphasis on them and then looked importantly at Kageyama, whose cheeks turned hot. He felt the t-shirt slipping from his fingers when his hold got slack, and it felt on the ground. In the dead quiet gym it sounded like a plane crashing to the wooden floor.

 

No one dared to move or speak. Kageyama heard Tsukishima laugh in the distance. He was not sure what was happening, if this was all planned on him. All he knew is that he was not okay. Nishinoya continued to stare at him. He felt almost stupid. Like really stupid. He managed to escape Nishinoya’s curious eyes and looked at Hinata instead, but he was staring at him all the same, excitement and something like hope shining in his eyes.

 

He tried to find a support in his senpais. Sugawara probably registered and understood the desperate call for help and opened his mouth. What left his lips was not what Kageyama was expecting to get, thought.

 

“I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.” Kageyama squinted. “This guy's not gay, I say not gay.” This was not what he needed right now. All he wanted was for his teammate to stop the debate, leave it at blank. Tell the others something like “It doesn’t matter whether he’s gay or not. We’ll all be his team no matter what. So stop asking him, guys.”

 

But it didn’t come.

 

Kageyama wasn’t straight. He knew it. He realized it back in the middle school days, when he spent days and days thinking about a certain boy, even after the boy left his life to live his own. Kageyama wasn’t denying he was gay. It was a normal thing. In these days, he found it more usual to walk down the streets and find two girls holding hands, or to be a victim of a love confession from a boy - which he always turned down, often because Hinata was watching, and Hinata didn’t know this secret of his. And he wanted it to be that way. Hinata should never know.

 

And yet, here he was, saying those words and expecting Kageyama to tell him, like it was actually _easy_ to come out.

 

Kageyama opened his mouth to thank Sugawara, because it seems like it worked. He was not thankful, it even made him feel guilty that he’s taking this shield, when he should be proudly standing. And he half believed it wouldn’t be that bad if he opened his mouth and instead of that admitted it’s true. But there was still the weird look on Hinata’s face that Kageyama couldn’t really decipher and it made him anxious. He’s yearning to hear that Hinata is okay with this.

 

But that’s not what happened, either. Of course, because this was Hinata. He just dumbly stared at Kageyama, ignoring all of his internal pleads. What he did, though, was to look at Nishinoya with an annoyingly knowing look. And when Nishinoya nodded, a second wave of a disaster filled the gym.

 

“That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume,” He recited, not succeeding at hiding a wide smile. And then Hinata joined too, just as evil-looking. “Is automatically radically fey?”

 

Tsukishima explode in the background and Kageyama cursed him, reminded himself to beat the crap out of the asshole. Because Tsukishima _knew_. He was not sure what was there to be known, but Tsukishima did, and he took it as a good opportunity to see Kageyama suffer. Kageyama’s not opposing that, with his intelligence – he hated to admit that, but Tsukishima really _was_ smart, no matter how much of an asshole he was – he had probably found out.

 

And to make it even worse, Tsukishima decided the best thing he could do was to join. “But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.” He snickered and watched as Hinata turned at him disbelievingly, and when Nishinoya elbowed him in the stomach, he gulped and said, a little too loud and bubbly: “Look at his silk translucent socks.”

 

Kageyama’s cheeks burned at the look of his teammate so excited, but he also cringed at the fact that it was his discomfort that made him all shiny sparkly eyes and full of energy.

 

Sugawara tried to mix in again, with his brow twitching in annoyance, but his lips quirked up in a suppressed devilish smile, and it didn’t end well, either. “There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing-“

 

“What are we seeing?” Hinata asked, probably ruining the role, because Tanaka sighed and Tsukishima finally walked away to help Yamaguchi with whatever he needed, and whatever it was, Kageyama was grateful that it came in this moment. He had a tingly feeling that Yamaguchi might had done it to save him. He’ll have to thank him later.

 

“Is he gay?” Asahi asked, but when the rest of the team looked at him, it was clear that he was just confused.

 

“Of course he’s gay.” Hinata answered, his chest puffing proudly, and when Kageyama growled out of embarrassment, because _hell, why is this the concern of their volleyball practice?!_ , he looked sheepishly at him and for a second he seemed uneasy and a little scared.

 

Kageyama sighed. So Hinata was actually aware of the fact this may not be a good idea. But still went along. No, he started it. The blood started boiling in Kageyama’s veins. He held back the need to bite his teammate’s head off, but he couldn’t hide his annoyance. His brows twitched and soon furrowed into a dark scowl.

 

The thing was, Kageyama would get really suspicious if he got mad. All he should do is to act calm and try not to stutter when telling him he’s straight, which should be a fair lie, and later, when no one else is listening, he would tell Sugawara - or anyone else who seemed more fond of him.

 

But it was hard. He didn’t know what others thought about this weird situation. He was fairly sure everyone started wondering now, if he’s really gay or not, but he couldn’t tell if they all planned to ruin his afternoon or if it was just Hinata’s fault.

 

When the silence stretched for too long, Tanaka took the lead. “Or European?”

 

Hinata blinked a few times and then remembered where he was. “Ahhhhhh.” And then, with a newborn confidence, he continued to sing the duet with Nishinoya, Tanaka soon joining them. “Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee~”

“Is he gay or European?”

 

“Hey- Don’t look at me-“ _like that._ Kageyama tried to say, but didn’t get to finish, because of that look. Again, Hinata’s eyes drew his attention and he was not pleased that he couldn’t guess what had been happening in his partner’s head this whole time.

 

“You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports. In shiny shirts and tiny shorts~” Kiyoko joined them with a light bubbly laugh. Kageyama turned around to see she had just stepped into the room and when she saw Kageyama’s horrified face, she blushed and apologized, walking off again.

 

Kageyama was getting lost in this. He stared from teammate to teammate, searching for help, but he had a feeling that every time he looked at someone, he was deeply preoccupied with making his life worse. He couldn’t spot Yamaguchi anymore…

 

While Kageyama was panicking, the trio continued to sing, seeming unaware of the frown forming on his face. “Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks! They both say things like "ciao bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks.”

 

Somewhere along the lyrics, Kageyama stopped listening to them and when he found out there was literally no one in the room to help him – Yamaguchi who-knows-where with Tsukishima, who would only make it worse, Sugawara still not aware of what he did wrong – he had to do the first thing he thought of to save himself. He simply ran away.

 

“Oh no,” Hinata stopped singing, looking at Kageyama’s back with a worried face, but his worry got lost in the singing of their second years. Hinata glanced at Sugawara, who was looking at him with the same expression, mouthing that it “wasn’t a good idea after all.”

 

He found Kageyama sitting on the stairs to the clubroom. He sat there, curled into himself, his face hidden between his long legs. Hinata’s stomach gave a weird tug as he approached him.

 

“H-hey,” he said, hearing the guilt in his own words. Kageyama jerked his head up and looked at him in utter horror. He moved his arms back as If he wanted to push himself away from the stairs and run away. Hinata reached out for him with a hand and then stopped mid-air, not sure what to say or do in this kind of situation. “Uh.”

 

Kageyama glared at his teammate. If he’s going to say any more of those weird lines, he’s going to kill him.

 

“Kageyama… I’m sorry. Are you mad?” He asked, sitting next to Kageyama onto the stairs. The metal was cold under him, even though it was so hot all around, and it cooled him nicely. He definitely needed some temperature drop after seeing Kageyama shirtless for such a long while. He was glad Kageyama was covering his chest like this.

 

Kageyama shook his head. He was shocked. And scared – like really, _really_ scared. He thought he will slip and tell him the truth. His insides were twisting and itching in a really weird way and he knew that he kind of regretted not telling him. It was a good opportunity, really. But it was not like he was about to do so anyway. It was his plan to keep this secret.

 

“Well, then. If you’re not mad… what is it?” Hinata asked, and when Kageyama didn’t answer his lips turned into an evil smirk. Kageyama knew what that smirk meant and clenched his jaw. He’s not done yet. “Yamayama,” Hinata said and poked him into his cheek. Kageyama swatted his finger away in irritation and waited for the worst.

 

“What’s your first name again..?” Hinata asked softly but playfully. He wasn’t looking straight at Kageyama, only with the corner of his eye and it looked almost as if he was just innocently asking, but Kageyama knew it wasn’t the case.

 

“Tobio.” He answered him through gritted teeth. He was seriously considering running away, but as it proved, it wouldn’t help. Only make Hinata more smug and confident. And out there he didn’t have anyone to help him. Hinata was aware of that.

 

“And your boyfriend’s name is?” This question knocked the breath out of Kageyama’s lungs and he knew he had to be blushing deeply by the look in Hinata’s eyes. It was disgusting – he looked almost as Tsukishima when he was teasing. He took a deep breath. _If this is what Hinata wants, this is what he’s going to get._

 

“Hinata, I swear-“ He started and reached for the shortie’s head, but Hinata avoided him with an audible gasp. Kageyama froze and looked him dead in the eye.

 

For a moment, Hinata stayed quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence and it was even more uncomfortable when Kageyama realized what was his partner staring at.

 

“Oh my, Kageyama,” Hinata said, his face turning a deep shade of red, but he kept his role and Kageyama could hear the pretended smugness in his tone. He clenched the fist. He’s going to beat Hinata up if he doesn’t stop. “I didn’t know we were boyfriends.”

 

Kageyama’s jaw dropped. Hinata made sure to look all innocent and cute when saying those words and it worked. He put his arms between his knees, tangling them one to the other, looking down at Kageyama’s belly. For a moment, Kageyama was starstruck by him. And the final blow was when Hinata darted his eyes up to look into Kageyama’s.

 

Kageyama gulped and leaned away, but his arm slipped and soon, he found himself lying on the stairs, his head knocked onto the cold metal, throbbing painfully.

 

“You bastard.” He called after Hinata and opened his eyes. He lifted himself off the stairs and knocked his forehead into Hinata’s. They both groaned in pain and Hinata quickly straightened up.

 

“Dumbass, what were you doing, leaning on me like that?!”

 

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay!” Hinata squeaked, leaning over the taller boy more carefully. “You okay?”

 

“Do I look okay to you?” Kageyama growled. He was not okay. He wanted a peaceful practice. What he got was a heart attack, teasing from Tsukishima, abandoning from Sugawara, who he had always thought as of someone to be actually able to _help out_. He got overwhelmed by the whole team. Almost came out to everyone after months of trying to avoid just that. He had found Hinata looking at his body and _blushing_. And now he had his head knocked twice. He was _not okay._

 

“Sorry!” Hinata panicked and tried to help him to get up and walk to the gym, asking if he could bring anything, like a wet towel or something and constantly bumping into Kageyama’s side.

 

On Kageyama’s delight, when they returned to the gym, he found out that everything was back to normal. Sugawara rushed to them immediately, apologizing for his behavior and when Hinata explained him what happened, he offered his help.

 

“You okay?” Hinata asked once more, after Sugawara finally let Kageyama go with a bandage over his head, for good measures. Kageyama ignored the short teen, still a bit – maybe a lot – mad.

 

“I didn’t mean to–“ Hinata started, then stopped to scratch at the back of his neck. “I didn’t think it would turn out like this. I thought you’ll say no and chase after me, or start singing with us, or…”

 

“Or what?” Kageyama asked. Why would Hinata expect him to join them singing or to chase after him – well, he was right with that, but he wouldn’t accept it as a thing that’s worth the try. So there had to be something else.

 

“Uhh…” Hinata’s face turned red. He had struggles talking, but he did anyway, feeling the pressure of being under one of Kageyama’s death glares. “Or that you’ll admit that you’re gay.”

 

“Why would that ever be any good?” Kageyama argued. When he looked at his teammate, the other boy was looking in the opposite direction. He touched his shoulder to get his attention, but got an even more interesting reaction. Hinata whined softly and leaned away from the touch. His face was really red and he was trembling. “Hinata?”

 

“So I could ask you out!” Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as he confessed. He gripped his shorts hard and bowed forward, so he didn’t have to look Kageyama in the eyes even after opening them.

 

When Kageyama proceeded what just happened he opened his mouth and eyes wide. He felt as if a hammer hit his head. Like the time when Hinata hit him with a volleyball. Well, that happened an awful lot of times. When he managed to calm down enough to speak, he touched Hinata’s shoulder once more. He gripped it tight and pulled Hinata up to look him in the eyes.

 

“Hinata,” he watched as the boy shook in his arms. He was probably just as nervous as Kageyama was in that moment.

 

It was difficult. He had to take a breath and he gulped it down again, because nothing came out of his mouth. He watched Hinata’s eyes as they locked onto him and he held his breath, expecting to be yelled at.

 

Kageyama wasn’t going to yell at him. He breathed slowly and carefully and made sure that Hinata hears what he says, even though it’s too quiet for others to hear. “I’m gay.”

 

When Hinata’s eyes widened, he dared to continue. “And I wouldn’t mind. I wanted to ask you myself.” When he finished, Hinata’s eyes filled with joy and his mouth opened wide to yell out a loud “guaaaah!” like he used to whenever he heard exciting news.

 

Kageyama didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to tell anyone else, now that Hinata knew. It would be just more embarrassing. Hinata took a deep breath. And that was when Kageyama squeezed his cheeks and when he had him fully captured in his fingers, he kissed Hinata to shush him.

 

But it didn’t help. As soon as he let go of Hinata’s lips, the young spiker yelled out loud, louder than ever, louder than when he scored a match point. And then, everyone’s eyes were on them and Kageyama’s anger raged.

“You dumbass!” He shouted at Hinata, whose face turned green, and then he was running and screeching, saying sorry to Kageyama as he rounded the gym. And Kageyama chased after him. “You biggest dumbass!”

 

He nearly ran into Yamaguchi, who was just returning with Tsukishima by his side, whispering to him something like “next time, you should behave” and then gasping and smiling apologetically at Kageyama, but the tall boy didn’t even look at him.

 

Mid summer practice involved a lot of things, like sweating and emptying water bottles and being surrounded by shirtless guys, and it definitely involved being chased around the gymnasium and yelling out loud, disturbing the peaceful afternoon. And no one was really surprised by this. Just a regular practice.


End file.
